Elves
Elves are one of the major mortal races on Tolas. Originating on the plane of Eschensil behind the Silver Veil, elves came to the Material Realm after the death of their patron goddess Valheria, and the unraveling of her domain. Through the Veil Upon the death of Valheria, the immortal elves of Eschensil rent open a portal in the sky above Tolas, using the breach to flee to the Material Plane. The portal remained open behind them, allowing countless aberrations and outsiders to enter Tolas. Strangers in a Strange Land The crossing from Eschensil scattered the elves across the Tolas. Those that banded together formed distinct groups in a relatively short time. These groups would grow to become the major elven nations of Tolassian history, including Quel'Doran and Telinor. Others splintered into factions smaller or more obscure, building homes and holdouts in the wilderness of the world. Others still fled into the Boneways following the lure of Lolth. Many of their early settlements fell into ruins that still endure, a testament to the tenacity of these early settlers. Some are completely abandoned, their inhabitants lost to the hardships of an ungoverned Plane. Others became focal points for creatures that flitted through the Silver Veil, or as places where other mortals could commune with the powers that remain in Eschensil. Old Faces, New Gods The death of their patron deity and their time on the Material Plane weakened the immortality of the elves. For the first time, many among their number succumbed to the rigors of old age. The process was not even, however, and some of these early elves lived thousands of years before mortality took its toll, while others lasted mere centuries. Faced with the death of their goddess, many of the elves came to worship the other Known Gods that influence the Material Plane. Of these, Solonar was most sympathetic, valuing the elven traditions of maintenance and harmony. He granted some back their immortality in exchange for their loyalty and service in keeping his beloved wilderness pure and undefiled. These chosen of Solonar became known as the Druids, masters of nature and defenders of its order. Others, such as the Lady of Candles, relished the fall of the elves to mortality, as she had long envied Valheria's chosen immortals, kept until now beyond her reach. Elven Subraces Quel'Doran Elves For more on these elves, see here. Elves within the Empire of Quel'Doran bear a dark heritage as their bloodlines were mixed with the vampire patricians that once ruled it. Pathfiner benefit: Light and Dark: once per day as an immediate reaction can choose to count as being healed by negative energy and damaged by positive, or vice versa. This replaces Elven Magic. Telinor Elves For more on these elves, see here. Those elves dedicated to the preservation of the Tree of the Night's Sky have a strong affinity to the arcane, the study of which is second nature to the people of Telinor. Pathfiner benefit: Arcane Focus: elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. This racial trait replaces Weapon Familiarity. Fifth edition benefit: You gain proficiency in Arcana and History. You also may understand, write, and speak elvish, if you already understand elvish you gain another language of your choice.In addition you gain the Innate Intuitiveness ability. You gain the starting equipment of the Cloistered Scholar background. Iron Wood Elves For more on these elves, see here. Elves that dwelt in the forest of Glasigmyr have been partially afflicted with the Iron Curse and have gained durable flesh as a result. Pathfiner benefit: Natural Armor: gain +2 natural armour bonus. This replaces Elven Magic. Dark Elves For more on these elves, see here. Those who followed Lolth, the Spider Queen, into the Boneways adopted a dark complexion to match their new home. They dwell in cities beneath the earth, sending raiding parties into the night to steal people away from their homes as slaves for their matriarchy. Category:Races Category:Elf Category:Homerules Category:Valheria